


The Personification of Eternity

by The_Infamous_A



Category: Mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Infamous_A/pseuds/The_Infamous_A
Summary: Time and all its glory.
Relationships: None





	The Personification of Eternity

Long awaits the end of time.

The spinning universe never stops, not even for the one who asks.

The one that waits is forever lonely.

Jumping through time itself, never to remember.

From one-stop to the next never-ending.

Always to know what is to be said or done next.

Forever to await the return of their wings.

Forever to wonder the reason.

Forever long awaits the end of time.

Some say the one is still waiting.

Watching from afar desperate for someone to understand.

Forever to ramble forever to wish.

Forever to wait for the one they miss.

Lost somewhere between today and tomorrow. 

The one who waits forever to learn there is no right time.

Forever to owe just even a second.

No one should await the end of time itself.

Forever the long and lonely venture.

Long awaits the end of time.


End file.
